The present invention relates to an assembly comprising a torque fitting used to secure a length of tubing to a port of a fluid manifold, a fluid valve assembly, a fluid container, or other type of fluid-handling device. The present invention also relates more generally to hardware device where it may be advantageous to control the application of torque to a threaded body portion.